Bluely Scarlet
by Furan Hattori
Summary: [Jerza Love Fest 2018] Historias cortas (y algunas conectadas) para la semana de dar amor al Jerza en tumblr. 01-Halloween (que no da miedo) ¡Disfruten la lectura!
1. Chapter 1

_**«Bluely Scarlet»**_

 _ **Jerza Love Fest**_

 _ **«01. Halloween»**_

 _ **Por: Furan Hattori**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Los libros de Harry Potter a los que hago mención son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Las historias cortas publicadas están basadas en los temas para el Jerza Love Fest de este año y son producto de mi completa imaginación.**_

 _ **N/A: Ya estoy pasada de la hora del primer día en mi país, pero no quería quedarme por fuera. Quería inaugurar mi cuenta con una de mis ships preferidas. ¡Jerza! Puede que la historia parezca algo rara y sin sentido, pero, es lo que me nació. Esta historia fue inspirada en un fan-art de la cuenta de Mandi en tumblr "interstellar-pirate-art" OwO.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten la lectura.**_

{...}

Estaba absolutamente indignada.

No lo podía creer ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

¿Para hacer magia necesitaban varas mágicas?

¡Inaceptable!

La maga de re-equipamiento del gremio más fuerte de Fiore se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro que su amiga Lucy le había prestado, o al menos hace unos instantes lo estaba leyendo, pues llegó a la parte donde aparece la tienda del señor Ollivander.

Erza no podía creerlo.

Prácticamente le decía que para poder hacer uso de la magia los estudiantes de Hogwarts debían adquirir una varita de aquella tienda, se dedicó inmediatamente a investigar en Fairy net, para averiguar si existían más tiendas aparte de aquella.

Le parecía todo un monopolio.

Obligar a los estudiantes a ir a enriquecer los bolsillos de la familia Ollivander. No le parecía nada bien, especialmente porque aquello significaba gastar dinero, entendía lo de los libros de hechizos, el vestuario, pero imponer aquella regla le parecía algo innecesario.

Después de todo, la magia estaba dentro de ellos ¿No?

Además, le preocupaba el hecho de que personas como Ron, que no podían darse el lujo de comprar una varita, tendrían mal empleo de la magia debido a ello.

¿Qué no había otra forma?

Había tanta magia y no eran capaz de enseñarles a los alumnos cómo usarla sin varitas.

—Erza—la voz de la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación la sacó de su mundo. —, escuché un golpe ¿Se encuentra bien la habitación?—naturalmente, había que preocuparse por lo que podría salir herido o dañado.

Y Erza Scarlet no encajaba en ninguna de las dos.

—E-Estoy bien—se sentía avergonzada, se dejó llevar por sus ideas y terminó de rodillas en el suelo, aquello no significaría ningún problema si antes de hacerlo no hubiese invocado una de sus espadas.

Ahora la alfombra tenía un agujero.

El cerrojo de la habitación giró, y el mago que se encontraba del otro lado entró.

—Por todos los cielos Erza—suspiró el azulado mientras dejaba la ropa doblada en uno de los cajones de la dueña del cabello escarlata —, no puedes romper una alfombra cada vez que te enojas con algún personaje de un libro —dijo mientras colocaba en una bolsa de tamaño irregular el ahora pedazo de tela —. Sé que algún día encontraré algo que hacer con ellas —dijo y miró a la chica, quien ahora lucía avergonzada por su comportamiento.

Jellal no podía enojarse con ella.

—Dime ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó con gentileza haciéndose un espacio en la cama, abriendo sus brazos e invitándola a sentarse en su regazo y recostarse en su pecho. Erza no lo dudó ni un segundo y se acercó.

Después de todo aquel era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

—Es Harry Potter —comentó, inflando su mejilla. ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que ocurrió sin parecer una tonta?

Jellal exclamó un ¡Oh! de comprensión.

—¿Por cuál libro vas? —preguntó intentando no mostrar preocupación.

—Por el primero ¿Por qué?—pero había fallado.

—No te lo puedo decir —dijo esbozando una sonrisa, eso sería terriblemente cruel.— , pero no entiendo ¿Por qué te has puesto así por el primer libro? —logró cambiar el tema, antes de que ella lo obligara, como sólo Erza podía, a hablar.

—E-Es que...No me gusta el monopolio de las varitas —dijo cabizbaja, Jellal tardó unos segundos en descifrar a qué se refería, después de todo había leído ese libro hace mucho.—, ¿Significa que el camino para aprender de Ron será más difícil por no tener dinero suficiente para permitirse comprar una?...No es justo.

—Nada en ese libro lo es—susurró Jellal, aún le dolía el recuerdo de Lupin y Tonks, pero aquello no se lo diría a su amada, sin embargo, él estaría allí para cuando aquel momento llegara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Quieres spoilers?—contra atacó con otra pregunta.

—N-No…¡Pero Jellal!

—Escucha Erza—dijo abrazándola —, apenas estás comenzando el libro. Ron no está solo, tiene a Harry y a Hermione, podrá con esto, créeme —sonrió — y en cuanto al monopolio de varitas del señor Ollivander ¿No haces tú lo mismo con tus armaduras? —cuestionó, había dado en el blanco—. Estoy seguro de que no gastarías un centavo en una armadura que Heart Kreuz no fabricara y esto es porque conoces su calidad. Las demás tuvieron su oportunidad y no cumplieron con tus expectativas ¿No es así?—Erza asintió y él no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente, su bella amada era tan inocente—. Pues bien, eso es exactamente lo que ocurre con las varitas de los magos. Además, no sé qué haces leyendo, mañana es la fiesta de Halloween en el gremio y dijiste que me ayudarías a preparar las decoraciones. —le regañó, o al menos eso intentaba.

—¡Dije que te ayudaría en la cocina! —exclamó ella levantándose del regazo del peliazul.

—Eso es imposible Scarlet —respondió —, estoy seguro de que acabarías con los dulces y las galletas, no quiero tener que trabajar doble por eso. —Erza no podía objetar nada, los dulces eran su debilidad, pero los que preparaba Jellal, eran simplemente de otro mundo. —, por eso hice una bandeja especialmente para que la disfrutes.

—¿Toda para mí?

—Sólo si me prometes algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada de daños a la habitación por un mes.

—P-Pero…

—¿Acaso es un no? Está bien, quizás Natsu y Gray tendrán hambre.

—¡Está bien!

—Bien dicho.

{...}

—Erza ¿Qué sucedió? —el apellidado Fernandes intentaba explicarse el por qué el comedor se encontraba lleno de toallitas desechables, el café agotado y la cara de su Scarlet como un globo.

—J-Jellal —dijo sacudiéndose la nariz y cerrando el libro que acababa de terminar.

" _Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte"_

—E-Erza —¿Cómo consolarla después de aquella masacre?

—¿Por qué los leíste todos en una noche?—se lamentó el joven abrazando fuertemente a su novia.

—Y-Yo...—la peli-escarlata no podía emitir palabra en ese momento.

—Ya, ya, tranquila ¿Quieres más galletas? —debía haber alguna forma de remediar esto, no podían asistir a la fiesta con Erza en ese estado, o quizás simplemente no deberían ir. No. Erza no se perdonaría a sí misma si les fallaba a sus amigos.

¿Pero cómo resolvería esa situación?

—Está bien, lo superaré algún día...Freed—dijo lamentándose —, por ahora pruébate tu disfraz.

—¿Disfraz?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No pensabas ir a la fiesta sin disfraz?

—B-Bueno yo...—¡Inaceptable! Ven, lo tengo en la mesa de la sala, te vas a sorprender —cuando Jellal divisó su futuro disfraz no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó frente a él. —¿Así que Ravenclaw? —preguntó con diversión.

—Fue muy difícil elegir tu casa—confesó ella prosiguiendo con un ligero rubor —T-Tienes muchas cualidades —añadió.

—Me alegra que las pueda compartir contigo—respondió él, dejando la bata con detalles azulados en el sofá para abrazarla. —. Me alegra de que pueda compartir momentos como este contigo.

—A mí también—dijo ella sonriente —, pero ahora debemos arreglarnos. La fiesta inicia en una hora y sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde.

—No hay problema, iré a probarme mi atuendo.

{...}

N/A: ¿Algo corto? Lo siento, vacié todo lo que había en mi cabeza, apenas y llegué de trabajar y me puse a escribir, el cansancio pudo conmigo, pero me prometí escribir más de mil palabras y lo hice OwO7 El orgullo de esto no me cabe en la piel, porque hace unas semanas vi el post de este festival y muchas veces me he dicho "Participaré", sin embargo decirlo es una cosa y escribir para publicar es otra, de cualquier modo este es el inicio de una interesante semana.

La verdad es que vi el art de Mandi y me dije ¿Cómo reaccionaría Erza al primer libro de Harry Potter? De alguna manera debía enlazarlo con Halloween, pero puede que no haya resultado bien, esto no da nada de miedo ni hace alusión al terror o miedo, pero es que eso no se me da, o bueno, no soy capaz de desarrollarlo bien xD así que mejor me quedo en lo mío.

La CuteMedy xD Cuteness ft Comedy {Lo lindo y la comedia}

¡Gracias por leer!

-Furan H.


	2. Chapter 2

« _ **Bluely Scarlet**_ »

 _ **Jerza Love Fest**_

 _ **« cake-Pastel de bodas**_ »

 _ **Por: Furan Hattori**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **{...}**_

Había mucho silencio en la sala.

Aquello no sería inusual sino se tratara de sus amigos.

Las personas más escandalosas que haya conocido.

—Muy bien ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —pidió saber, los presentes sólo atinaron a mirarse entre ellos, un peli-rosado y el dueño de una cabellera azabache tragaron en seco, sabía que si nadie le respondía a _Titania_ ella personalmente, y de un modo macabro, les sacaría la información.

Eran presa fácil.

—Tranquila Erza—dijo Mirajane pareciendo un ángel salvador ante todos en el lugar, después de todo era la única que podía enfrentarse, e incluso dominar, a la joven Scarlet —, nadie se ha comido tus pasteles, si eso es lo que piensas—le tranquilizó.

—Entonces ¿Qué ocurre? Sólo fui un momento a la cocina y cuando regreso están todos como si hubiera muerto alguien. No me digas que...—No, nadie ha muerto, te lo garantizo—le dijo sonriendo —, el asunto no se trata de eso, es que...—la albina suspiró, sabía que con ese tipo de noticias debía saber explicarlas —. Jason acaba de llamar.

—¡Genial!—respondió Erza —, de seguro fue para planificar otra entrevista.

—No Erza—le corrigió su mejor amiga —, nadie quiso responder porque bueno, es tu casa, así que dejaron que la contestadora respondiera, se trata de Jellal y tú —dijo finalmente.

—¿J-Jellal?—por dónde iba todo ese asunto ¿Qué le había pasado a Jellal?

—Un conocido de Jason fue a su oficina para hablarle acerca de algo que había descubierto. Resulta que se ha filtrado lo de tu boda, todo, el lugar, los invitados, la fecha.

¡Todo!

—Pero eso no es un gran problema Mirajane, con tanto ajetreo algo como eso iba a suceder—le tranquilizó, ella pensó que se trataba de algo más grave.

—Sabía que dirías eso, la cuestión es que ya tienen la portada de la revista para mañana y...aparecen tú, Jellal y un pastel de bodas.

—Mirajane, basta de rodeos —sentenció Titania —¿Cuál es el problema?

—La cena que tuviste con Simón fue fotografiada —explicó Mirajane, el ceño de Erza se encontraba fruncido —, lo han planteado todo como si se tratase de un engaño —añadió —. Además…—la chica no sabía cómo continuar, pero lo hizo —, hablan de una violación a Miliana y algo de que Lyon era el proxeneta de Meredy, eso fue lo que Jason me dijo una vez tomé el teléfono.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a la gente? ¿De dónde sacan tantas barbaridades? ¿Cómo se enteraron de que Simón y yo estaríamos ahí? —aquello le resultaba muy confuso ¿Quién haría algo como eso?

—¿Hay algo más no es así?

—El pastel de la portada no es de fresa.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

En aquella sala se encontraban los amigos íntimos de una de las mejores directoras que la industria de la actuación ha tenido, el mundo del teatro, cine y televisión estaba en su mejor época por la coordinación y supervisión que era ejercida por Erza _**Titania**_ Scarlet, le fue concedido ese apodo por el éxito que presentaba cada proyecto en el que se adentraba, en pocos días celebraría su décimo aniversario de su carrera profesional.

E iba a celebrarlo conjunto a su boda.

Nada más y nada menos que el chef y _sumiller_ Jellal Fernandes, era conocido, al igual que su futura esposa, por tener una pequeña empresa y expandirse por todo el mundo, los restaurantes afiliado a la firma Heart Kreuz, fundada por Jellal, eran considerados de alta categoría, refinados y amigables con el ambiente.

Por todos era sabido que la directora Scarlet, tenía una gran afiliación, que raya en la obsesión, de los pasteles de fresas.

Sería un gran escándalo todo lo que involucra ese artículo, y lo peor era que su pastel de boda no fuera de fresas.

Y la prensa lo sabía, sólo quería atormentarla.

—¿Qué están pidiendo?—habló con semblante serio, Mirajane miró a sus amigos en busca de una idea, pero como supuso, nadie quería asumir el rol de mensajero.

—Quieren que canceles el proyecto en el que estás trabajando.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero "Misión de 100 años" ni siquiera está al aire! —el enojo era evidente en su rostro ¿Qué clase de chantaje era ese?

—Lo sé Erza, creo que todo esto fue planeado por algún fan resentido de que no usaras al mismo guionista que su precuela, ha sido la polémica del año.

—Pero no pueden hacerme esto, los actores ya están pagados, los camarógrafos, los dobles, el productor ¡Por Mavis! Seré el hazme reír si eso llegara a suceder.

—Erza, no tiene por qué ser así —le consoló la albina.

—Sí Erza, Laxus y Juvia ya están investigando el origen de todo, salieron corriendo de aquí apenas terminó la llamada—declaró Natsu sonriente.

—Puedes confiar en ellos, lo encontrarán antes de que amanezca. No por nada Laxus es el inspector de esta prefectura y Juvia una periodista de renombre—añadió Gray. Erza les sonrió a todos, sabía que se trataba de un asunto serio, aunque hubiesen quienes no lo creyeran así.

 _ **{...}**_

El ambiente había cambiado para bien, ya no había tanta tensión en la sala de su hogar, por lo que se podía observar como Natsu y Gray competían por ver quién bebía más shots, los mismos que eran servidos por Mirajane.

Erza los veía recostada al marco de la entrada de la cocina, de verdad que valían oro sus amigos. Su momento de contemplación se vio perturbado por un timbre muy llamativo, el cual la sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver de quién se trataba y miró a sus amigos esperando que no le estuvieran prestando atención, especialmente Mirajane.

Ella disfrutaba mucho al hacerla sufrir con sus momentos vergonzosos.

—Buenas noches Scarlet—saludó la voz del otro lado del móvil—, espero que tú y tus amigos no destruyan la casa.—dijo en tono de broma.

—Están advertidos—sonrió—, y yo también.

—Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo del pastel—dijo y por el tono de voz era evidente que le costaba hablar de ello —, Erza, quería hablar de eso contigo.

—Adelante—pidió ella —, te escucho.

—Juvia acaba de llamarme, atraparon al culpable de todo este problema —le informó, pero Erza sabía que había algo más, observó por la ventana y vio como Mirajane atendía su móvil mientras que Natsu y Gray estaban esperando para que se les informara.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Jerome?

—Así es.

—Siempre sintió celos de mí, pero no tengo la culpa que sus proyectos no atraparan al público, hace unas semanas me lo encontré y de algún modo supe que él era el responsable.

—Sé lo que te pidió ese tipo —admitió —, y no me parece nada justo que tú siquiera estés considerando esa opción.

—P-Pero Jellal... —Te conozco Scarlet, estoy seguro de que ya les habías conseguido empleo en otro lugar a tu personal para que no se vieran afectados, pero Erza, es el proyecto en el que has puesto tanto empeño—le regañó, o hizo el intento, no podía gritarle a ella —. No puedo permitir que te deshagas de él así como así.

—Pero es que...Simón, Miliana ¡Y hasta Meredy! No puedo dejar que manchen su reputación de esta forma, ellos no tienen nada que ver.

—Y él lo sabe, es consciente de que te sacrificarías por ellos. Quisiera estar a tu lado para darte un abrazo, pero Berlín me tiene hasta el cuello. Te extraño y lamento que estés pasando por esto tú sola—Erza se daba cuenta cada día por qué amaba con locura a ese hombre.

Él se lo demostraba aunque se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—También te extraño—le respondió dulcemente—, pero no estoy sola—añadió removiendo la cortina y observando como una rubia, el esposo de su amiga y una peli-azul entraban en su morada —, los tengo a ellos a mi lado.

—¿Está bien que sienta envidia de ellos? Al menos me queda el consuelo de que en pocos días serás la señora Fernnades —dijo en tono de broma.

—Jellal—río ella—, desde que nos conocimos, siempre he sido la señora Fernandes.

—Touché—respondió entre risas, la joven vio como la albina del lugar le hacía señales para que fuera con ellos, parece que tenían algo que decirle.

—No quisiera colgar, pero me están llamando, parece que es importante.

—Descuida, ya hablé contigo, tendrás mil mensajes míos en unos minutos.

—Leeré cada uno de ellos.

 _ **{...}**_

—¿Qué sucede Mira? ¿Dónde está Laxus?—preguntó una vez ingresó a la sala.

—Fue a descansar, Juvia y él trabajaron mucho, Gray está con ella, pero nos dijeron lo que ocurrió antes de irse. Encontraron al culpable, se trata de...

—Jerome, ya lo sé.

—No me extraña—respondió la oji-azul intentando sonreír.

—Erza-san —la llamó Lucy—, tenemos que informarte de algo. Cuando Juvia me llamó me puse a buscar en mis archivos de inmediato, trabajé como guionista en la compañía de ese tipo durante un par de años y déjame decirte que está hundido—le dijo la rubia, quien recién había llegado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con interés.

—Levy me ayudó a rastrear ciertas sospechas que tenía y lo conseguimos, Jerome ha estado realizando plagios de obras que no llegaron a ver la luz por distintas razones.

—¿Plagio?

—Así es, parece que existen diversas plataformas en donde usuarios se registran y publican sus escritos, Jerome aprovechó las ideas de muchas y las utilizó en sus proyectos y lo peor de todo, es que no dio créditos por ello.

—Qué hombre tan despreciable, apuesto a que ni siquiera les daba las gracias en un comentario ¡Es un cínico!

—Y que lo digas, pero gracias al programa que Levy desarrolló, pude localizar las verdaderas fuentes de las ideas y Gajeel se encuentra contactándolos en este momento.

—Por Mavis….¿Todo esto ocurrió en tan sólo unas horas?

—¡Es porque somos los mejores, Erza. Que no te extrañe!—le dijo Natsu. Erza no le refutó nada, de verdad que tenía a los mejores amigos en este mundo.

Pero el rostro de la peli-escarlata no reflejaba la emoción de siempre.

—No te preocupes Erza, ya han cancelado la publicación de esa basura—le dijo Lucy —, nadie te relacionará con un pastel que no sea de fresa.

—Gracias Lucy—contestó sonriente, aquello era lo que faltaba aclarar.

—Parece que el origen de todo esto fue cuando Jerome estaba en el mismo restaurante que Simón y tú y los vio ordenar pastel de _**Berries**_ — explicó Gray mientras bajaba las escaleras luego de haber dejado a Juvia en su cama, el trabajo de periodista de la chica la dejaba agotada y hoy más que nunca había razón para ello, después de todo se había visto en la necesidad de investigar con todos sus contactos acerca de las "Fuentes" que afirmaba tener Jerome. —. Parece que el tipo comenzó a difundir rumores desde ese momento y para cuando el artículo viera la luz a nadie le extrañaría.

—¡Por todos los cielos!—vociferó con enojo Erza —¡Simón sólo lo pidió porque es alérgico a las fresas! ¡Y yo sólo lo comí porque estaba planeando decirle a Jellal que colocara una porción que no fuera de fresas en el pastel de bodas!

—B-Bueno, no creo que haya motivo para seguir discutiendo—Lucy intentaba calmar la situación. Natsu se encontraba dándose una ducha y ella esperaba su turno.

—Aunque es curioso que esto se diera por un pastel.—añadió Mirajane intentando calmar el ambiente.—Deberías irte a dormir Erza, nosotros tenemos que hacer los preparativos a partir de mañana y tú tienes que ir al aeropuerto por Jellal—la albina iba a decir algo más, pero su amiga se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el móvil en las manos, había sido una noche larga. Observó, sin querer, la pantalla del mismo y vio los 975 mensajes que le había enviado un tal " Sexy Cake".

Se limitó a sonreír, ya tenía algo con qué molestar a su amiga y eso la hacía feliz.

 _{...}_

 _N/A: ¿Cómo convertí un prompt súper fluffy en todo un drama? Ni yo misma lo sé, lo que sí es que hay amor suficiente para el Jerza nwn/_

 _Quizás se lea algo raro porque está todo en un escrito y no entré en tantos detalles, lamento cualquier dificutal al leer que provoque mi mal manejo de los tiempos/narración._

 _Sin embargo,_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _-F. Hattori_


End file.
